A Heart of Melting Ice
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: Ice of the Sinis Trio, what do you know about him? He likes the word noob,and hes the leader of the Sinis Trio, anything else? No? Well, here's what I think his past is. IceXOC HeathXLavana. First story, Rated T to be safe, and for use of the word 'noob'.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story, so, please have mercy about my soul. I'm trying to get the hang of this, so if it is not for matter right please do not blame me. Anyway. . .**_

_**This a story about Ice of the Sinis Trio, his past and, what happens after the trial. . .And with out farther ado, let the story being**__! _

"Sinis Trio, you are all charged with, abuse of Pokemon, harm to the public, and association with Team Dim Sun. How do you plead?" The Judge asked the Sinis Trio.

"Not Guilty," Lavana crossed her arm and leaned back in her chair.

"Me not guilty," Heath said. Everyone looked over to the last member of the Trio, and the Leader, Ice. He had is hands behind his head and was staring off in to space.

"How do you plead?" The judge demanded. "……Mr. Ice!"

"Hmmm?" Ice didn't looked at the Judge. "Yeah what?"

"How do you plead!" The judge shook his head, _What's the use?! He's going to say not guilty anyhow! _Ice didn't answer. _Why did I take this job anyway? Oh yeah to put people like them away for a good long time. And the pay rise. That always helps. . ._

"I plead…guilty for my crimes." Ice said. Lavana and Heath gasped. Then the other members of the Sini Trio, and the Judge spoke at once.

"What?" the judge's mouth fell open. "Y-you plead guilty?"

"Ice!" Lavana snapped. "You mean not guilty, right!"

"Ice, my friend!" Heath frown. "But we do not do anything wrong!"

Ice didn't acknowledge any of them, he just kept looking out the window. After a few moment of gasping and confusion the Judge hit his gavel.

"I see, Ms. Lanava and Mr. Heath will return to court to prove their innocence. Mr. Ice will return to court for sentencing," He slammed down the gavel. "Court adjourned."

As people turn and left the court, a group of guards came and guided the Sini Trio to a police car out side the court house.

"Ice!" Lavana snapped. "You were suppose to plead not guilty!" He didn't answer as they were hustled in to the car.

"Yes, friend, not guilty!" Heath nodded. "…Ice?"

"Ice answer me!" Lavana's face got cherry red. "ICE!"

"Quiet back there!" the area ranger the was helping to escorted them commanded.

"I do _not _have to listen to you!" Lavana glared. "Ice! Why didn't you say not guilty!"

"……" He didn't respond.

"Ice!" Lavana snapped.

"Ice, why?" Heath asked. They continued to say his name, but their angry and annoyed voices, changed in to one sweet kind voice. Ice smiled at the voice.

******

"Ice give that back!" A woman with dark long auburn hair reached up and struggled to grab a poke`ball from the hand a much younger Ice.

"Come on Cynthia," He laughed. "If you want Delcatty back you have to reach of it!"

Cynthia got a wicked smirked on her face and stomped hard on Ice's foot.

"Ouch!" He gasped and dropped the poke`ball.

"Or I could just make you go down," She giggled and slipped the poke`ball in to her pocket.

"That was a cheap shot," Ice muttered and rubbed his foot. Cynthia took his moment of weakness and snatched Ice's poke`ball from his belt. "Hey! Give Persian back!" Ice attempted to get his Pokemon back but she got it just out of his reach.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" Cynthia chuckled and leaned back as Ice moved closer.

"hand it over!" Ice was less that an inch from the poke`ball when the two of them fell on to the floor of the little living room.

"Whoa!" They gasped. Ice seized his poke`ball back.

"Ah-ha!" he smirked. Then they burst in to uncontrollable laughter.

"WAAAHHHH!" The young couple stopped.

"Snow's awake," Ice jumped up and helped Cynthia up.

"I do believe you are right," Cynthia and Ice walked down a picture covered hallway to two-year-old know as Snow.

"Ah, there, there Snow it's okay," Cynthia picked up the dark blue haired baby. "We're here, our darling baby." The little one stopped and giggled.

"La-oof!" Snow clapped. "Mommoo!" The baby's parents let out an 'ah!'.

"You are so cute!" Cynthia wiggled her finger in front of the baby's face. "Yes you are!" Snow reached up and grabbed her finger.

"That's her finger," Ice told her. "and this is mine." Ice held out his finger. Snow took it with her other hand.

"Figooo!" Snow cried and shook the fingers. "La-oof!"

"_Ah!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Guess what? I released I didn't put a disclaimer…oopies… So here it is

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! OR ANY REFEANCES TO DATE-LINE!! OR POKEMON!

And now for Chapter numbah 2. 

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

_**Clang! **_**Snow clapped her hands as the spoon fell on the floor. Ice sighed and handed it back to her. **

"**No more throwing the spoons," Ice told her. Then he turned back to his beloved Cynthia. **

"**You seem out of it today." Cynthia sighed. **

"**You know my mother is coming," Cynthia shook her head. Snow chucked the spoon.**

"**I still don't know **_**what **_**your mother has against me," Ice hand Snow her spoon.**

"**My mother has high standards that's all," Cynthia said. "And--"**

"**And she has a thing against having a child and not being married yet," Ice cut in. Snow tossed her spoon and it landed beside Cynthia's coffee cup. **

"**Here," Cynthia sat it on her highchair's tray. "Well, there's that too. But there's also--"**

"**Ow!" She was interrupted by Ice as a drool over spoon nail him in the head. "I'd better get outta here before I get a concussion." He got up from the table and kissed Cynthia. **

"**See ya," He said and kiss Snow on the forehead, giving her back the spoon. "Bye Snow. Oh, and don't throw spoons at me--throw them at your grandmother!"**

"**Ice! Don't tell her that!" Cynthia snapped. He chuckled. **

"**Kidding," Ice waved good-bye.**

"**Bye," Cynthia smiled and shook her head slowly.**

"**Bu-zoo!" Snow waved the spoon at her father. **

************

**Ice sat on the lumpy bottom bunk of a bunk bed, leaning against the gray brick wall of his cell. Heath snored on the top bunk. All those happy time he had once live were nothing but memories now. He sighed. The memory of Snow waving a spoon was the last time he got to see her, for when he got beck from work that day, all Cynthia's clothes and Snow's baby stuff was gone, even Persian's poke`ball. **

**Even thought that all happen ten years ago, he could still recall the note he found clearly in his mind. It said:**

_**Dear Ice,**_

_**I am sorry but I can't keep this charade up anymore. Once I did love you but I. . . it's gone and so am I. Sorry. Maybe if it were under different circumstances this might be different, but. . .I'm truly sorry. But I'm going me with my wonderful mother. And I'm taking Snow with me. **_

_**Sincerely, Cynthia,**_

_**P.S. Please for both our well being, don't try to find us.**_

**Ice sighed. For two years he had to fight the impulse to find them. Then he met to Kincaid, and joined Team Dim Sun. **

"**Ice?" Heath whispered. And looked down at him over the side of the bunk. "Is you a wake?"**

"**My eyes are open, Heath." Ice muttered. Meathead…**

"**Oh, Ice why you not say you not guilty?" Heath asked. Ice tugged on his frost blue hair. **

"**Because I am guilty, as are you," Ice said. "So, there's not point, really." **

"**So, you just give up?" Heath turned his head.**

"**Heath, do me favor, learn English, and proper grammar," Ice looked at the full moon out the steel bared window. **

"**Um…Okay. But Ice if they find us no guilty we is free" Heath smiled.**

"**Heath, there is no way we're getting out scotch free," Ice snapped. "So get off the topic." **

"**Okay…" Heath went back to sleeping. Ice hadn't thought about that time ten years ago, until the fall of the Altru Tower, when he took control of a Gallade Magmortar and Rhyperior to get rid of a pesky ranger named Star, but in the end Star captured them with her captured Styler. She had a Glamow as her partner Pokemon, and light brown hair up two spiky pony tails. For a moment just as her Styler energy got in to the orange zone, she cringe and looked like Cynthia as she did. Ice wondered what Cynthia would think of him now. He chuckled silently. What would she think of him? She would think that he was a horrible, no-good, cruel noob. He sighed. Then whispered, "I'm sorry, for whatever I did, Cynthia." But what was the use? They're probably thousands of miles away from here.**

**37 mile away from the prison a girl with long dark blue hair yelled. "Yes! I didn't miss it!" **

"**didn't miss what?" Her mother peeked over her daughter's shoulder.**

"**The Date-Line special on the bosses in Team Dim Sun!" She explained. **

"**One day Snow, you'll be a Pokemon ranger," Her mother said. Team Dim Sun hadn't got to their part of Almia, so she didn't really care about it. **

"**We start our Date-Line special with of the Sinis Trio," the announcer said. "The Sinis Trio is made up of Lavana, Heath and their leader, Ice." Then a picture of the trio appeared and Cynthia wanted to gasped. "We have exclusive film from the Sinis Trio's trail." The screen cut to a court room. **

"**Sinis Trio, you are all charged with, abuse of Pokemon, harm to the public, and association with Team Dim Sun. How do you plead?" The Judge asked the Sinis Trio.**

"**Not Guilty," A woman with light pink hair crossed her arm and leaned back in her chair. **

"**Me not guilty," a big tan man with yellow said. Everyone looked over to a man with frost blue hair. He had is hands behind his head and was staring off in to space.**

"**How do you plead?" The judge demanded. "……Mr. Ice!"**

"**Hmmm?" Ice didn't looked at the Judge. "Yeah what?"**

"**How do you plead!" The judge shook his head.**

"**I plead…guilty for my crimes." Ice said. Lavana and Heath gasped. Then the other members of the Sini Trio, and the Judge spoke at once.**

"**What?" the judge's mouth fell open. "Y-you plead guilty?" **

"**Ice!" Lavana snapped. "You mean not guilty, right!"**

"**Ice, my friend!" Heath frown. "But we do not do anything wrong!"**

**Ice didn't acknowledge any of them, he just kept looking out the window. After a few moment of gasping and confusion the Judge hit his gavel.**

"**I see, Ms. Lanava and Mr. Heath will return to court to prove their innocence. Mr. Ice will return to court for sentencing," He slammed down the gavel. "Court adjourned."**

**The screen went back to the announcer, "That was the suspiring plead from the leader of the trio, Ice. They are being held this prison." The screen cut to a photo of a prison surround by huge wall.**

"**Hey! That's the prison only like 40 miles away form here!" Snow gasped. **

"**We also have video of Top Ranger Star's last battle with them. **

**The screen cut to a large metal room, with a glowing sphere at one end. Ice was standing in front of the sphere and a Gallade was beside him. A girl with light brown hair in two spiky pony tails and a blonde boy with a mushroom cut at the other end. **

"**Give up Ice!" The girl snapped. "Just let us get to the sphere there, and maybe you'll be let off easier." **

"**Yeah, somehow I doubt it," Ice rolled his eyes. "Gallade get them!" The Gallade cried and ran over and attacked. The Ranger girl whipped out her Styler and captured the Gallade. A briefcase looking thing explored and Ice wiped off the soot from his face with the back of his sleeve. **

"**Very good, Star-noob," Ice stepped aside as Star's Glamow unsheathed it's claws, and the mushroom cut boy went over the sphere and typed on the keyboard.**

"**I see you've changed the programming," The mushroom cut boy said.**

"**I found the system you tot us, too…under development so I studied it and made a few changes," Ice smirked. And the woman with light pink hair and the big tan yellow hair man came in.**

"**Looks like Star took out your Gallade," The woman commented. "Oh well."**

"**Lavana! Heath! Lend me your Pokemon!" Ice ordered. And then a Magmortar and Rhyperior came to Ice. Ice smiled wickedly and pulled out a briefcase looking thing and open it. He's finger flew across the keyboard. Gallade, Magmortar, and Rhyperior ran at the ranger. Unlike the Gallade, the Magmortar and Rhyperior hit the Styler much more often. **

"**No!" She winced. "Isaac! My Styler in the orange zone! Hurry!"**

"**I'm trying!" Mushroom cut boy called. The girl turn to a Glamow beside her. **

"**Glamow, it's Pokemon assist time!" the Glamow nodded and placed a paw on the Styler. The Styler line turn green and looped quickly around the Pokemon. **

"**Capture complete!" The ranger cried. **

"**Shoot!" Lavana exclaimed. "I'm out of here!" **

"**Me going to tell the boss!" Heath turn and ran out with Lavana.**

"**It was nice chatting with you two, but I have to go," Ice nodded and walked, calmly over of the door.**

**Cynthia could believe it, Ice…that was him, she didn't want to believe it, but there it was. She turn and left the room. **

"**Ice," She got to her room and sat down on the bed. A picture of Snow and her on a trip to the beach sat on the nightstand staring at her. Cynthia took it and yanked out the back. There was a picture fold in half she took it and unfolded it. In the picture Ice was younger, as was she, and Snow. They were in front of huge rose bush at a rose festival they went to. Cynthia laugh as she remember Ice ended up falling in to that very bush.**

**Her laughter quickly turned to sobs. The day her mother came was the worst day of her life.**

************

"**Cynthia," her mother said and shook her hand.**

"**Hello," Cynthia smiled. "How was your trip?" **_**and when are you leaving?**_** She added to herself.**

"**Long, bumpy, and boring," She went over to Snow's playpen. "Hello, little Snowyana!" Cynthia rolled her eyes. **

"**Her name is Snow not 'Snowyana'" Cynthia corrected. But her mother ignored her. **

"**So, were is the little urchin you call your beloved?" Her mother asked, holding Snow.**

"**Work," **_**And I wish we were with him!**_

"**I guess that's a good thing," She hand Snow to Cynthia. "That gives us more time to pack."**

"**Pack!?!?" Cynthia gasped. "Why?!" **

"**You're needed."**

"**Needed? Where?"**

"**At the ranch," Her mother sat down at the table. "We need you there to meet the Major son. Oh Cynthia, he is a wonderful man, doesn't care that you have a child already! Can pay for the wedding and--"**

"**What! Wedding?" Cynthia gasped. "What are you talking about! I can't marry this man! I love Ice!" **

"**You don't have to marry him," Her mother chuckle. "Oh no, you have to meet him. And then if he like's you he'll purpose, and you will say yes!"**

"**No! Mother!" Cynthia narrowed her eyes. "I love Ice and I will not meet the man, or anything like that!"**

"**Yes you will!"**

"**No I will not!"**

"**If you want the ranch to live on and your father and me not to live on streets you will!" Her mother glared.**

"**What!?"**

"**We are losing the ranch and if you or your sister marries him we can't lose the ranch," Her mother smirked, she had her pinned. **

"**Can at least tell Ice what's going on?" Cynthia asked,**

"**Heavens no! If he finds out he'll come out and ruin everything!" Hr mother crossed her arms. **

"**I can't just leave him with out as much as a note!"**

"**Then write him a note," She reached in to her purse and hand it her with a pen. "Write what I say." Cynthia nodded. **

"**Dear Ice. I am sorry but I can't keep this charade up anymore. Once I did love you but it's gone and so am I. Sorry. Maybe if it were under different circumstances this might be different, but…I'm truly sorry. But I'm going me with my wonderful mother. And I'm taking Snow with me. Sincerely, Cynthia. P.S. Please for both our well being, don't try to find us…….Now get packing!"**

**Cynthia want to cried but held it in till she was at her childhood home. **

"**Mother…can I let Delcatty out from her ball?" Cynthia needed to talk to someone who would understand.**

"**Of course, here," she reached in to her pocket and took out a poke`ball. **

"**Mother! That's Ice's poke`ball!" Cynthia snatched it up.**

"**Oh…I thought It was yours," She shrugged. "Looks like you got yourself a new Pokemon."**

"**Mother that's stealing!" Not surprisingly her mother didn't care.**

**The major's son wasn't even worth it, he was annoying, snooty, and worse he hated Snow, but that's probably because she kept hitting him with spoons. The major's son chose to marry her sister.**

***********

**Cynthia wasted two years of her life, and when she got back to the house in the town, Ice was gone, and no one had seen him. A tear fell on the photo. **

"**I have to set this straight."**


	3. Chapter 3

****

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!! No matter what the evil Zebra says, I don't! Oh and also this is the third chapter of A Heart Of Melting Ice. Don't listen to him…

And that was my random outburst for the day. And now third chapter of "A heart Of Melting Ice"

Ice sighed and looked around the "Activity room". The "Activity room" was really a big square room with table setup for doing activities, and a wall of chain link fence walled that everyone called the window.

"Checkmate, Lavana," Heath smiled and picked up her king from the chess board. Lavana grumbled. This was the 12th time she had lost. Heath was a good chess player. Ice chuckled.

"Shut up!" Lavana snapped, then a guard came over. Ice thought he was coming to tell Lavana to stop yelling.

"Ice, you have a visitor," He said.

"Who?" Ice said, who would visit him.

"A ranger, I bet," Lavana muttered setting the board back up.

"Come on," Ice shrugged and got up. The guard led Ice down a hallway to the visiting

room. "You're a lucky one, on one else has visitor today."

"If it's a ranger, it doesn't really matter," Ice muttered.

"It isn't a ranger," The guard told him.

"Then who?" The guard shrugged and open the door. The Visiting room was a rectangular room cut in half by a glass wall with wooden booths so people could talk in somewhat private conditions. "Last stall by the wall." He pointed. Ice shrugged; he'll find out soon. When he sat down where wasn't anyone on the other side. Then he heard a voice tell someone they could sit down. Ice got wide eyed as a woman with long dark auburn hair sat down.

"C-Cynthia!?" He muttered. "Is…Is it you?"

"Yes," she looked down. "It is…" They sat in silence for a few moment till Ice said.

"Why are you here?"

"To set the record straight," She finally looked up and met his eyes. He hadn't changed, so much.

"'Set the record straight'?" Ice cocked his head. "What do you mean by that?" Then Cynthia explained why she had to leave him.

"That explains why you took Persian," He chuckled. Than added. "Your mother is truly evil, and believe me, I know true evil." Cynthia chuckled.

"I missed hearing your voice," She told him. "I missed you in general."

"Me too," He sighed. "I guess this is the part where I say life sucks." They both knew what he was talking about. He was in prison, and more than likely was going to stay for a long time.

"I tried to bring Persian with me," Cynthia said, attempted fill the silence. "But they wouldn't let me."

"It would have been nice to see him," Ice nodded.

"Also," He reach in to her pocket. "They said I could give this to you." she gave him two photos one from a rose festival, where Ice fell in a thorny bush, and another of Snow and herself smiling in front of a water fountain with Persian and Delcatty.

"Thank you," He bit back a sob.

"…….Do you want to hear something ironic?" Cynthia smiled, which caused him to smiled.

"What?"

"Snow, she wants to become a Pokemon Ranger," She giggled, as did Ice.

"Funny…………Cynthia? Can…Can you fill me in on what I miss these ten years." Cynthia grinned.

"Can-do!" So until the sun was setting and one of the guards told them Visiting hours where over.

"Thank you, Cynthia," Ice smiled. Than hesitantly add. "And Cynthia, I still love you." She blushed.

"I still love you too, Ice," She smiled and waved to him as the guards escorted them out of the room.

Cynthia hadn't felt so happy for 10 years. Ice still loved her. She smiled as she walked though the door.

"Hi, mom," Snow said walking out of the kitchen. "Where ya' been?"

"Nowhere," She smiled knowingly. "What's are you up to?"

"Oh just watching a documentary on Top Rangers," Cynthia chuckled at her comment.

"Huh? Did I say something funny?" Snow asked.

"No," She grinned. "It's an inside joke." Snow shrugged and went to the living room, Cynthia turned and walked down to her room.

"Del?" Asked Delcatty.

"Delcatty guess what?"

"Catty?"

"Ice hadn't change a bit," Cynthia hugged the Cat Pokemon. "Well, he did get older and Delcatty! He still loves me!" While Cynthia told Delcatty about her wonderful day, Snow

channel surfed and land on the Ranger news.

"This is the prison where most of the admins of Team Dim Sun are, along with the Sinis Trio." The camera turn to the prison, then Snow gasped, coming out of the prison, with the group of guard leaving there shift was…her mom? That can't be right. The camera turned back to the host.

"Maybe I should get some sleep," Snow turn the TV off and went to her room. "Persian!" She looked at the cat Pokemon, who was sprawled on her bed. "Get off!" She push him out of way so she could crawl in.

"Persian?"

"Purr?"

"Do you know why Mom went to the prison, or if it was my mind playing tricks on me?" Persian guffawed. Of course he knew, his best friend, Ice is there, that's why. "Oh well, night."

That night Ice lay in bed. He couldn't remember the last time her felt so happy. Cynthia loved him, too. He sighed. Heath snored, and he pulled out the newest photo.

"Cynthia, and Snow…" He smiled and drifted off in to a peaceful sleep. Heath stopped his fake snoring as soon as he heard Ice's breathing slow. He looked down at him.

"Ice?" He whispered.

"…….Snore…." Heath notice something in his hand--a photo, mayhap? He quietly leaned down and took it. It _was _a photo of a girl with dark blue hair and woman with dark long auburn hair and two Pokemon, a Persian and a Delcatty. Now which one was Snow and which one was Cynthia? Ice rolled over and Heath placed the photo by his head, he would have to tell Lavana.

"WAKE UP!" The two male members of the Sinis Trio jerked out of sleep. Ice stretch and saw the newest photo on the floor hit snatched it up before Heath could see and asked. He hind it under his pillow, Heath is to much of a meat head to know it was there.

"Good Morning," Lavana greeted.

"Good morning," Heath respond.

"Lavana, Heath." Ice nodded to them and walked past them.

"Well he seems to be in a good mood, we got more then a grunt." Lavana said as she watched him past.

"Lavana! Me found Ice looking at this!" He reached in to his pocket and hand her the photo. "One is named Cynthia and other is Snow."

"Cute," She looked at it and smirked. "Here. Put it back." Heath nodded and put it back where he found it. "I love my photographic memory." She smiled and walked over to a group of Crimson Unit admins.

Ice felt like he was floating on air for most of that day and the next. Even Lavana's continuous questions about who wanted to see him, didn't changed it. Even another accursed interrogation with Sven, could shake him of it.

"Well boys we've been in jail for one month today," Lavana announced as she set up the chess board. "And on one's try to break us out." She pouted. "And Ice still hasn't told us who wanted to see him."

"And you never will," He smirked. "Because I wouldn't tell you."

"How sad," Lavana shrugged. "Hey? What's everyone doing by the window?" Ice looked over and saw she was right, everyone was by chain link fenced wall, call the window. The Sinis Trio got up and stroll over.

"What's going on?" Ice asked a lower ranking admin.

"A helicopter, landed outside, and it has the Team Dim Sun Logo on it!" Lavana pushed through and looked out.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She suddenly started beaming. "Guys come look at this!" The admins over out of the way and Ice and Heath rushed over.

"Mr. Kincaid!" Heath squealed as Kincaid stepped out the helicopter. Then a Gallade stepped out and Kincaid pointed to the fence. The Gallade cut throw the fence with it's blade arms. Then turned and slashed at the approaching guards.

Kincaid walked over to the freed admins.

"Sinis Trio," He greeted. "Need a lift?" The other admins, knowing that the lift wasn't for them, turn and run out of the prison.

"Yes please!" Heath cried. Lavana smirked.

"One month, we get out of jail, and Ice tells about his visitor!" Lavana exclaimed.

"Come on," Kincaid said.

"No," Ice glared.

"Okay, Okay, you don't have to tell us," Lavana mutter.

"I mean no, I'm not going with you," Ice already had enough reasons for Snow to hate him, this wouldn't help. "I quite."

"WHAT!?!" everyone who was there--and conscious--gasped.

"You can go but I'm staying," Ice turned and shoved his hands in the pockets of his

prison jeans. "Have a nice time." He called over his shoulder.

"Ice…" Heath muttered and took a step to him

.

"No Heath. let's get out of here," Lavana said then raised her voice. "Get away from the Rangers and all the noobs who want to stay!" Ice stopped but didn't turn around. He heard the chopper blade rev up and take off.

"I did the right thing," He told himself and went his cell to grab the photos.

After getting the photos, he went back to the "Activity Room", which was now crawling with rangers. He walked in and Star stopped him.

"Wendy! Look!" She pointed. "Get Sven in for question."

"Star," He said and sat down with a group of other rounded up admins.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Pokemon! ****Also, this I chapter 4, thank you to all who have read my First Story. **

THAT NIGHT IN THE QUESTIONING ROOM WITH SVEN AND STAR:

"Why didn't you go with them?" Sven leaned down and met the sitting Ice's at eyelevel.

"Cause," Ice responded.

"Sven asked you why," Star put her hands on the table. "Why didn't you!?" Ice didn't say anything for a few moments than asked,

"Is this questioning going to be on Ranger News?" The top ranger look confuse at his question.

"No," Sven replied. "All questionings are kept out of the media's reach." He nodded.

"So, now will you tell us why you didn't go with Kincaid, Lavana, and Heath?" Star pinched the bridge of her nose. Ice reached in to his pocket and took out the photos.

"This is why," He gave Sven the newest picture and Star the oldest.

"A photo?" Sven muttered.

"What kind of reason is this?" Star demanded.

"The reason is that the infant you see in your photo and the girl in yours is the same one," Ice nodded. "As is the woman." the two compared photos.

"Huh?" Star turned the photo. "I still don't get it."

"I might," Sven rubbed is chin. "The girl is your little sister. And the woman is your mother."

"Close," Ice said. "The woman in the photo is the mother of the child, but the girl is my daughter." He could almost here there jaws drop at his word.

"Come again?" Star gasped. "Y-your daughter?!" He nodded. "Someone confirm that!" She yell to some one the other side of the one-way glass.

"Wow…I would have never thought," Sven said.

"She must be proud of you…" Star quipped her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"She hasn't seen me in 10 years," Ice ran his fingers through his hair.

"What happen?" Star inquired, in spite of herself. Ice gave them a nutshell version of what happen. Then a man walked in and hand several pieces of paper to Sven.

"Thanks," Sven thumb through. "Um, his story checks out." He set a birth certificate on the table. Star peered at it. The name of the baby born was Snow and the Mother's called Cynthia, and the father, Ice.

"Wow," She said. "I guess that's a good reason not to go."

"The irony of it is she wants to be a Ranger," Ice shrugged. The Top Ranger chuckled.

"Funny," Sven said. "Now back to business, where do you think Kincaid went?"

AT CYNTHIA'S HOUSE:

"Our top story tonight, Team Dim Sun's break out!" The news anchor told the viewing public.

"What!" Cynthia gasped while on the couch with Snow.

"Only 20 members of the prison didn't know get away. 15 of them did not know what was happening, 4 got injured and were unable to escape and 1 did not want to leave. The one who did not want to leave the prison was…um if I'm reading this right Ice of the Sinis Trio! The rest of the Sinis Trio escape via helicopter."

The girls gasped, Snow in shock and Cynthia in relief.

"We have word that top Rangers Keith and Wendy are tailing the escapees. We will have more information as it become available."

"I can't believe those evil people got out!" Snow snapped. "Oh well at least one stayed put." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Snow jumped up and went the door. "Hello, how can I…WAAA--!" Her cried was cut by a gag that was shove over her mouth.

"Snow!" Cynthia jumped up and ran over to see Lavana with holding a roped up Snow.

"So this one's Snow?" Heath smirked.

"So you must be the Cynthia Ice mutters about in his sleep," Lavana smiled wickedly. Snow eyes got wide. _Ice mutters about _my_ mom in _his_ sleep!?_ "Heath get her--"

"Stop right there!"

"Huh? Crud, Rangers!" Lavana snapped. "Heath take the girl and get to the helicopter!" Heath grabbed Snow's ropes and pulled to a helicopter outside. Cynthia run out the door just in time to see a light green hair woman on a Staraptor fly after the helicopter. Then a boy with spiky auburn hair come over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, but they took my daughter!" Cynthia look at the helicopter and saw a shot of flame scorch the Staraptor feathers tips.

"Wendy!" The boy gasped and pulled out a Styler. "Voicemail! Voicemail! Wendy's hurt and the Sinis Trio--Duo--kidnapped a girl!"

OUTSIDE THE QUESTIONING ROOM WITH ICE:

"Sven! You might want to hear this," a operator called and the top ranger and ex-Sinis Trio member went over.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Wendy's hurt and the Sinis Trio--Duo--kidnapped a girl!" Keith told them. "Get a group medics out to the location I'm sending you." Star went over and took a microphone.

"Keith, Star here, what was the girls name?" She asked.

"Um……The girl's name is Snow!" Star, Sven and Ice gasped. "I'm standing here with her mother whose name is--"

"Cynthia," Star finished. "Keith, I need you to get her to the questioning rooms!"

"Can do," Keith shut off his Voicemail. Sven and Star looked back at Ice. He was visible shaking with anger.

"That's low, even for them," He rumbled, then his head shot up, eyes blazing. "You have to let me help!" Sven and Star only needed to exchanged a glace of a second to decide.

"Of course you can help," Sven said. "And your first job with be to calm Cynthia down."

Keith led Cynthia to the Questioning room.

"Why do I need to be questioned?" Cynthia asked through sobs.

"I'm not sure, but I'm certain Star knows what she is doing," Keith assured her and asked an operator with room.

Meanwhile in the Questioning room, Ice, who wasn't visible shaking anymore, knew Cynthia was going to do one of two things, one: hurt him in some upset manner or burst in hysterics. Ice was sure it was going to be the first one, but he'd keep a stiff upper lip. Cynthia and Keith walked in. Keith gasped.

"Ice!" He cried.

"Ice?" Cynthia looked up, and her eye filled with rage. "Ice!" She stormed up to him and slapped firmly him across the face, then erupted in to tears and leaned against him, gently punching his chest with every word.

"You stupid, idiot! You stupid, stupid idiot! I wrote that my mother was wonderful, you idiot! How many times have ever complimented her! You stupid, stupid, noob!" she lightly punch his chest once more, but then hugged him tightly sobbing, and he held her.

Keith walked over to Star and Sven.

"Um…What's going on?"

"I'll tell you after the moment's over," Star promised.

Cynthia cried for 25 minutes, straight, Ice's shirt got soaked, and Keith got filled in on what's going.

"Now," Cynthia wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeves. "What we do?"

"Get me a different shirt?" Ice suggested pulling the end of his shirt out and Cynthia blushed at the huge wet spot that cover the whole front of his shirt.

"Sorry," Cynthia chuckled. "Besides that, what are we going to do?" Star shrugged.

"Don't look at me," Sven shook his hands. "Besides most of my plans require Skunktanks."

"We could find them?" Keith shrugged.

"That's better than mine," Star muttered. "Hmmm…I know! Let talk to the Chairperson!"

"But isn't the Ranger Union far way from here?" Ice pointed out.

"Shoot," Star snapped her fingers in frustration, then snapped them when in inspiration. "If we can't get to the Union but we can call there with Voicemail!" Star shot up and went to the operator's desk. "I need all everyone to go outside!" The operators shrugged and went outside. Star turned on the speakerphone.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Rhythmi are you there?"

"Rhythmi here, so are you guys done questioning that evil, horrible Ice?" Rhythmi asked. Ice cleared his throat

"Rhythmi--is it? I'm right here," He told her.

"Oh…so Star what do you need?" Rhythmi must have been blushing at the other end.

"We need to talk to Chairperson Erma, now," Star told her.

"Chairperson Erma! Star need to talk to you!" They heard Rhythmi yelled.

"Ouch, that girl has a voice," Cynthia rubbed her ringing ears.

"Yes?" Chairperson Erma asked. Sven and Star explained the situation. "I see. Well we have to catch the Sinis Tri--Duo and this girl must be saved as well…I only see it fit to call on my secret agent."

"Secret agent?" Everyone who was listening said.

"Yes my secret agent has infiltrated Team Dim Sun and is how a high ranking admin," Chairperson Erma said. _High ranking? _Ice thought. _I know it's not Heath or Lavana._

"He is close to Kincaid, and he is……well, well, sending us data right now," There was a shuffling noise and the Rhythmi gasped.

"The wall of the Union just open!" She sounded wide eyed. "And the C-chairperson went inside!"

"Here we are," The Chairperson said. "I'm sending you the location of Kincaid."

"How is that going to help us?" Sven asked.

"Sorry to counter a question with a question but, how smart are most members of Team Dim Sun?" the Chairperson asked,

"They're about as smart as Slowpokes," Ice responded. "If that."

"My point. So if say, a certain ex-member of the Sinis Trio showed up and want to rejoin, and was left alone with the girl and just happen to untie her and escape, who would know this ex-member was still an ex-member?" the Chairperson said.

"That's a good idea!" Sven smirked. And everyone looked at Ice, who sighed and said,

"Ex-member really to go, once I get clean shirt."


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**N/A: Thank to all those who have read this far on my first story. You are all so nice! Also: Pokekid 25: Sorry, but I wrote this a while ago, and didn't put any SvenXWendy, but they are both in it. Sorry. **

Sven, Star and Keith were forming the plan Cynthia was waiting for Ice to get in to his Sinis attire. His Sinis attire is dark blue shirt with a pale brown belt around the waist, darker blue jeans with tapered bottoms, a white puffing thing that even he doesn't know what's is called around his neck and a long light blue coat with spirals of white that fold over at the neck and tapered sleeves, and lastly black shoes. When he came out, Cynthia cover her gaping mouth.

"You put that all on in 2 minutes flat!" Cynthia gasped.

"Well, you know what they say, 'practice make perfect'," Ice shrugged, honestly he thought she'd make some rude comment. Cynthia walked over to him and wrapped arms around his neck. Sven _had_ giving them ten minutes.

"You know, Ice, we haven't had some _true_ alone time, for oh…I'll go with 10 years," She smiled.

"Cynthia! We have to save--" Ice gasped.

"I mean a kiss, you sick noob!" She hit in in the back of the head.

"Oh…Hee-hee." He looked at her and put his arms around her waist. "I can do that." They He leaned down and met her lips for a long moment. Then he slowly, and hesitantly, pulled anyway.

"We _have _to make time for that," He muttered. She nodded.

"Come on, my sick, stupid, idiotic noob," Cynthia playfully hit him in the back of the head, again. "We have to save our child." Then just as they're about to leave Cynthia stopped him.

"I have one thing to say," Cynthia smirked. "Curse my mother and her dumb standers." She leaned up and kiss him again, but not for long as long as either of them would have like.

Sven check that everyone was present at the table.

"Okay here's the plan, Ice goes to the location the Chairperson gave us and convinces Kincaid he was stupid and escaped us Rangers and, Kincaid will more then likely be fooled," Sven added quickly as he saw Cynthia grab Ice's arm. "But, to be on the safe side we will plant a tracking device on him. Kincaid will take him to Heath and Lavana, once he has Snow in his sights he'll, if he's able at the time, untie her, activate the tracker, then we'll burst in and send some Sinis Tri--Duo butt to jail!" Sven punched his hand. Cynthia held Ice's arm tighter, she had already lost him once, and she wasn't planning to do it again. Keith and Sven got up.

"Come on Ice we need to find an place to put the tracker," He nodded and gently got Cynthia to release her grip. Cynthia sighed.

"Hey, Cynthia," Star muttered.

"Yes?"

"You don't need to worry about Ice," Star reassured. "I know for a fact he's been to pretty nasty places, I've only been to two of them, and clearly, he got out of it. So, Cynthia, calm down, He'll be fine." Star patted her on the back and went over to the men.

"I didn't even know half of the places he's been to," She sighed and got up.

"So we are agreed, we hide it in his sleeve?" Sven asked, everyone nodded. "So, I think we are ready to go."

"Wait one thing," Cynthia reach in to her pocket. "If case of emergency." She took Ice's hand and planted a poke`ball in it.

"Persian?" He looked at it.

"Of course, what did you think I'd leave him with my mother?" Cynthia asked. He chuckled and slid it in his pocket.

"Thanks," He suddenly found himself fighting the urge to kiss her again.

"Okay! Everyone get a good half a night's sleep," Sven crossed his arms. "We leave at two!" all Keith and Star agreed with yawn and the 11th and 12th top rangers turned and left.

"I highly suggest you both get _some_ sleep," Sven tip his cowboy hat, knowingly. The two blushed.

"He's right you know," Cynthia mutter as soon as he was gone.

"I know," Ice sighed. "But we can still share a kiss right?" He gazed at her.

"Of course," Cynthia kissed him. He brush a stray of her hair from her face. "Oh and Ice can you promise me something?" He hugged her.

"Anything."

"Come back," Cynthia half expect him to added a 'but that' to the Anything.

"…If you seal the deal with another kiss," He offered.

"Thank you," she mutter softly. Then, so keep her side of the deal, they sealed the deal with a long kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Discliamer: I do not Own Pokemon!

**Snow had giving up on trying to escape long ago. Now she was in a cave with the Sinis Trio, or two of them anyway. She was still tied up, but she didn't have a gag in her mouth anymore. **

"**I'm bored!" Snow complained. "Don't you have **_**anything **_**fun to do around here?" Lavana glared at her.**

"**No," Lavana muttered and returned to her make-up. "If you want to could test out some new cosmetics on you." Snow flinched, she hated make-up.**

"**No thanks!" The she wittily added, "Beside looked at the work you did to Heath, terrible! I don't want to look like **_**that!**_**" **

"**You know, when I was your age, I could apply lipstick with lighting a sparkler." Lavana snapped.**

"**Oh! So you can do you make up with your feet?" Snow smirked at Lavana's redden face. "Ok, now I **_**really**_** don't want you to put make-up on me--Mankey Hag!" Lavana gasped.**

"**What did you call me!?" She stormed over to Snow. "Why I oughta--"**

"**Lavana. Kincaid is on phone and wants to speak with you," Heath popped his head in to the room. **

"**Lucky, that's what you are," Lavana spun around and hit Snow with the tip of her pony tail. Snow growled, and wished her braid was long enough to hit her. She whipped her braid over her shoulder so she could see it. Dark blue, perfectly braided, with spiky tips. Most of the time she didn't care what she was wearing but, since it's a bit chilly in the cave, and a pair of shorts, and t-shirt isn't the best thing to be wearing in a 40 degree cave.**

"**What did I do to deserver this?" She asked of no one in particular, and looked down at her knees. **

"**I don't know," Snow's head jerked up to see Lavana and Heath. "What don't you tell us?" Lavana smirked. "Since you clearly know."**

"**Well I don't!" Snow reported. "And if I did I probably wouldn't tell you, Mankey Hag!"**

"**MANKEY HAG!" Lavana exploded. "How dare you!" She almost certainly would have killed Snow if Heath hadn't grabbed her.**

"**Heath! Let me go!" Snow could almost see stream coming out of her ears. Heath whispered something to her and she tore away from him. **

"**I'm going to get him! Heath, you watch the brat!" Lavana snarled and stormed out. **

"**Wow…That was scary," Snow muttered, and Heath nodded. "…So Heath, play chess?" **

**Lavana glared unhappily at the tower before her, it wasn't as impressive as the Altru Tower, and was boarded on both sides by towers the surpass it's high. She hurried and walked there the door before anyone saw through her trench coat and hat outfit. Once in one of Kincaid's grunts took her to the top of the pathetic tower. **

"**Mr. Kincaid is right behind that door," the grunt directed her. Lavana knocked.**

"**Who is it?" Kincaid asked.**

"**It's Lavana," Lavana groaned, this was going to be a long day. **

"**Come in," Like she wasn't going to anyway. Lavana walked in to a Kincaid's room. It was dark, with the only light coming from the blinds that cover the window. "Lavana, good to see you, I take you didn't run in the halls?" **_**What's with this guy and run in halls? **_**She asked herself. **

"**No," Lavana rolled her eyes. "I'm here for Ice." Then out of the darkness at the other end of the room, Ice stepped out. **

"**Lavana," He bobbed his head. **

"**Ice," she repeated his action. **

"**Lavana, as I told you Ice has seen the error of his ways," Kincaid said. "He wishes to rejoin the Sinis **_**Trio.**_**"**

"**I see, " Lavana rubbed her chin. "Well…We can't well be the Sinis Trio with out three people." **


	7. Chapter 7

**Discliamer: I do not Own Pokemon!**

"NO!" Heath cried as Snow took his king.

"Checkmate," Snow smiled. That was the 14th time he had lost to Snow. "Want-a play again?"

"I will keep play till I win!" He began setting up the board. 10 minutes later…

"WHY!?" Heath slammed his hands on the stone table they were playing on. There was the clicking of heels on the floor and Lavana and Ice busted in. "She beat me again!" Heath pouted and picked up a stray rook.

"That brat beat you!" Lavana gasped. "And you untied her!?" Heath shrugged.

"Only her arms," Snow waved to prove his point. "She cannot run away."

"So, this is how thing turn out when I'm gone?" Ice sighed and crossed his arms. "Good thing I'm here. Or you could add murder to the kidnapping charge. "

"Things are going great!" Lavana defend and grabbed Heath's arm and pulled him away from the chess board. Then she got a wicked smiled. "Oh…You know that tracking device wouldn't work this far under ground." Heath gasped. Ice winced.

_Oh, shit, _He muttered. _She smarter than I gave her credit for. . ._

"Tracking device?" Ice asked. "What are you talking about Lavana?" In one lighting fast movement Lavana grab his sleeve and pulled out a small blinking device.

"That's low, Ice," She dropped his sleeve. "Working with the Rangers to catch us." Lavana tossed the tracker to the side of the cave. Then she whipped out a mimgigaro and a Infernape appeared out of nowhere and stood beside Lavana. Ice jumped back.

"How stupid do you think I am," Lavana questioned. "I know you care about that girl, Heath found a picture you hind _so_ well, and that's why we kidnapped her." She chuckled. Ice cringed.

"How…?" he trailed off. Snow's eyes got wide with confusion. _He cares about me? Why? Oh, that right, I'm cursed!_

"Heath," Lavana snapped her fingers. And Heath suddenly became fake snoring. Ice gasped, then smirked.

"Looks like I've under estimated you Heath," Ice took a step in closer to Snow. "You're not as much of a meathead as I thought."

"Meathead?" Heath muttered.

"Heath, honey, I need you to leave from a moment," Heath nodded and walked out, scratching his head. "No he is a meathead, but he can be easily persuaded by my feminine charm." She smiled.

"So he likes your boobs?" Snow chuckle then added. "Mankey Hag." She glared.

"In a one sense yes," she rolled her eyes. "Now, Ice, I want something from you."

"What?" Ice snapped, and took a stride in front of Snow.

"Why are trying to protect that girl?" Lavana stuck her nose in the air. "She's just an annoying brat." When Ice didn't answer Lavana sighed.

"I wish it did have to be this way but, if you don't want to tell me," she typed on the minigigaro. "Infernape, can kill you A) quickly or B) slowly. If you tell me it will be A)." Lavana smirked.

"Snow," Ice asked.

"What do you want?" She snapped,.

"Do you want to die, slowly without some information that might break you heart or quickly with the broken heart information?" Ice looked back at her over his shoulder. He eyes seem familiar, but she could quite place them.

"Um, is there another choice," Snow run her hands over her braid, and when Ice shook his head, she told him, "Just get it over with!" He nodded.

"Nice choice kid," Lavana smirked. "Well Ice, why do you care so much about this brat?"

"Because…" He took a deep breath.

"Because?" Lavana prompted. _Yes, why do you care some much about me? _Snow asked.

"Because Snow is my daughter," Ice informed them.

"WHAT!?" They gasped. _H-He's. . .He's my father?! _Snow flinched. Lavana stared and then laughed.

"What? Don't you believe me?" Ice stepped forward.

"No! Oh no, I believe you," Lavana chuckled. "I just want to know if the Cynthia lady is pathetic sap you must have sweet-talked in to loving you!" She doubled over in laughter. And Ice looked down at his feet and started visibly shaking with rage.

"Shut up, Lavana!" Ice commanded. "Now!"

"Ha-ha! Poor girl!" Lavana ignored his order. "Broke her heart with your sweet-talk! I can so see you doing that to! Poor pathetic, stupid sap!" Ice could take it anymore and raise his fist and run at Lavana.

"I said shut up!" He cried and as he was about to nail her, her Infernape got in front of her and grasp his fist.

"Oh, Ice cares about the pathetic sap too!" Lavana then snapped her fingers. "I know, since your so concerned over the brat, she'll die first!" She clanked on the mimgigro, and a Rhyperior appeared.

"Rhyperior! Get the girl!" Lavana pointed to her. Snow, who was still bound from the armpits down, gasped and put her arms, the one free part of her body, up. Ice, in a fit of rage and adrenalin some how broke free from the Infernape's grasp and ran in front of the Rhyperior.

"No!" He yelled as the Rhyperior slashed him with it's metal claw. Ice flew and hit the wall of the cave with a gasp.

"Oh, that has to hurt," Lavana cringed from Ice's body. Snow really hoped the metal claw didn't hit anything important. Ice's long slash marks had blood gush from them, and Snow knew if anyone lost to much blood…Snow gulped. _Why didn't I say slowly? Why?!_

"I guess Ice gets to go first, while the brat get burnt," Lavana typed on the mimgigaro. "Infernape get her!" The Infernape cried and run at her. She cover her head and closed her eyes.

"Capture Styler go!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon. **

"Huh?" Snow peek though her fingers. A man with a red cowboy hat and Styler on his arm was looping around the Infernape and Rhyperior.

"Capture success full!" The Ranger release the Pokemon, and the mimigigaro blew up.

"No, I just got out of jail," Lavana yelled as two area ranger took her away. The cowboy hat Ranger ran over to Snow.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am…but Ice," She pointed to his bloody figure. "He got hit with a metal claw!" The ranger turned on his Voicemail.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Ice is severely hurt, get a some medics down here, now!" Then he added. "I also found Snow, and she says she's fine."

"Got it, Sven, I'll get the medics down there, right away," A voice said. "And you better get Snow up here before Cynthia has a breakdown."

"Kay' Star," Sven shut it off. "Come on." He untied her ropes and helped her up. As he led her out of the cave Snow looked at Ice, medics swarming all around him, cutting off her view.

"Snow!" Cynthia run over and choked her with a hug. "Are you okay!?"

"M-Mom, I-I'm fine," She didn't mean to stammer, but after what she saw and heard, it was expected. Then a girl with two spiky ponytails, got a Voicemail.

"Hee-hee! V-voicemail! Ha! Voicemail! Star you will never guess what I found Heath doing!"

"Keith this is not the time," Star snapped.

"Does it have this any to do with Lavana's 'feminine charm'?" Snow asked.

"Um, to whoever that was, your on the right track," Keith chuckled, and Star got a discussed looked on her face.

"Bye, Keith," Star shut off her Voicemail, and shuddered. "Yuck. That sicko."

"Snow, what happened down there?" Cynthia asked. "Did Heath or Lavana hurt you in anyway?"

"Actually, it was boring," Snow shrugged. "Lavana almost killed me for calling her a Mankey Hag, but someone called Kincaid was on the phone and she had to leave, so I played Heath in chess, and won 15th times. Then well she came back…with Ice. And she was going to have Rhyperior, get me with a metal claw, but Ice protected me, only he got hit instead," Snow stopped when she saw Cynthia's face get a shocked look.

"What?!" she gasped. And looked around wildly.

"Oh no," Star sighed. "You shouldn't have said that." She sighed and turn on her Voicemail. "Voicemail! Voicemail! Sven you'd better get up her like now, cat's out of the bag, and Cynthia going to need some older than me to calm her."

"Oops…sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon. **

IN ICE'S HOSPITABLE ROOM…

It took awhile for Ice to get the foggiest idea were he was, fortunately for him Sven happen to be discussing something with a doctor and explained what happen. Now he was waiting in the plain white room. Then the door open and Cynthia stepped in.

"Cynthia!" He said loud as his voice would permit.

"Ice," She walked over to his bed, and sat by him.

"Are you and Snow okay?" Ice asked.

"I should be asking that of you," She looked in to his blue eyes. Then Sven cleared his throat.

"Remember, broken pelvis bone," They blushed and Sven tipped his hat.

"He's has a point," Ice muttered.

"Doesn't he always?" Cynthia rolled. "So are _you_ okay?"

"A few broken bones, and massive wounds," He wince as her hand brush over them. "But I'm completely fine." He smiled at her. They sat in silence then Cynthia broke it.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Ice cocked his head.

"Coming back," Cynthia told him.

"We seal the deal, remember?" Ice remind her.

"Oh did we?" Cynthia grab his chin, careful not the disturb a bandage on his cheek. "How did we do that, exactly?" She leaned closer to Ice, and tenderly pull his chin up.

"I could show you, if you want," Ice offered. Cynthia didn't bother answering. They kissed until they both needed air.

"Oh, I remember now," Cynthia released his chin. "Thank you."

"Anytime," He assured her.

"Are you so sure you can keep that promise?" Cynthia somberly asked. He sighed she had a point. After he was healed enough, they both knew, he would have to be sentencing for his crimes.

"Anytime, between now and then," Ice guaranteed.

"That's better," She lean down and brushed her lips on his forehead. They sat in quiet again, each debate whether or not to ask one of the unspoken questions. Finally, Ice knew what had to be asked for his own peace--or not--of mind.

"Is She unhappy about me?" Ice looked away to hide he worried eyes.

"No, in fact she happy about know," Cynthia had asked her that earlier, and she didn't really mind much, amazingly. Ice sighed in relief. He turn back and met Cynthia's eyes. He could tell she wanted to asked the other unspoken question.

"I don't know what the Judge will do," Ice sighed. "I don't know." Cynthia sigh herself and then remembered something else.

"Why didn't you use Persian?" She softly hit the top of his head.

"Um," He flinched from the gentle hit. "I think I forgot I had him with me, since I haven't carry a poke`ball around for so long…"

"I see," She understood. "You stupid, idiotic--"

"Don't forget sick," Ice cut in.

"Right, You _sick,_ stupid, idiotic, wonderful noob." She lean down and kissed him. "One of these days I'm got to give my mother the curse out of her life."

"I'll help you," Ice smirked. "I know _a lot_ of…inserting words." They chuckled at the thought.

"That reminds me," She recalled.

"What?"

"Thanks for defending this pathetic sap's honor," Cynthia grinned at his surprised.

"Who…?" Ice blinked.

"Who else?" Cynthia muttered, and leaned down and plant a kiss on him.

"It seems my sweet-talking worked wonders," He chortled. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"It's work since the day we met," Cynthia patted his spiky hair. "You pushy noob."

Pushy noob, the first thing Cynthia had ever said to him, and it fit, counting they met while waiting in line.

"I still wish I could thank whoever pushed me," Ice sighed. "Oh well."

"You still going with that someone pushed _you_ thing?" Cynthia said.

"Well someone did," Ice crossed his arms, then winced. "Ow. Not a good idea." He uncrossed them.

"Are you alright?"

"Stupid Metal Claw," Ice looked down at the bandages the cover his chest.

"That must have hurt," Cynthia looked at the bandages as well.

"Oh no, you should try it sometime," Ice wittily remarked. "It's the hit solid rock that hurts." Cynthia rolled her eyes and softly flicked the bandage on his cheek.

"That's a cheat shot," Ice rubbed his cheek.

"If you want I can step on your foot again," She proposed.

"Don't you dare," Ice glared. "I'll scream bloody murder."

"Hee-Hee, No you wouldn't," Ice snapped his fingers in defend but cringed; they still hurt from hitting the Infernape's palm. "Stop hurting yourself."

"Then you have to stop killing my pride," Ice defend himself.

"Man Pride," Cynthia will never understand it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon. 

**Last chapter of my first story! Thak to you all! You all are awesome! ^-^!**

THE NEXT MORNING AT CYNTHIA'S HOUSE…

"Can you relay a message to Ice? It's remember I get home at three," Snow muttered to her mother as she left for school.

"You need to stop talking with Sven," Cynthia said and waved Snow off.

10 minutes later…

Cynthia was helping Ice with his Metal Claw bandages, because really who can tie bandages behind their backs with sort-a-kind-a heal broken bones.

"Snow wanted me to relay a message to you," She wrap the bandages around him once more. "She said to remember she gets back at three." Ice rolled his eyes.

"Stupid broken pelvis bone," Ice muttered.

"Funny," Cynthia laughed. "There, all done!" Ice thanked her and then said.

"No I was serious."

"So was I," Cynthia chuckled. "We need to look and the--"

_Ring!_ The telephone screamed. Cynthia shrugged and got up.

"Hello?" Then her eyes got wide, she cover the talk-in-to part and said. "It my mother! What do I do?"

"What you said you would, give her the curse out of her life," Ice snatched a pen and notepad off the nightstand. "Read what I write when you run out of…colorful words." She nodded.

"Mother," She began.

"Cynthia! Have you watched the news lately?" Her mother asked.

"Yes."

"So then you know what I have to tell you I told you so," Her mother voice was laced with a smirk.

"Well let me tell you something, Mother!" she sat down on the bed and with in 7 minutes she reach of the notepad. 25 minutes and 50 horrid words later.

"And one last thing I have to tell you, Mother!" She smiled and told her mother. "Ice says hello." Cynthia pressed the end button.

"You, my beloved, have a sailor's mouth," Ice chuckled.

"I didn't know a good number of these words even existed," Cynthia place the phone on the charger.

"To tell the true, there all the same 10 words but in different languages," Ice admitted.

"So you know 6 different languages?" Cynthia asked.

"Nope, only those ten words," Ice grinned. "But I highly doubt your mother knows that." Cynthia nodded. And sat beside hit.

"You right," She grabbed his chin, Ice smiled he knew what was coming. Almost as their lips touch there was a giggle.

"Huh?" The two said and saw Persian and Delcatty in the doorway. Cynthia got up and shut it. "Cats. Now where were we?" She asked.

"Right about here," He put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"No, I think we were right here," Cynthia wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"I repeat, stupid broken pelvis bone," Ice snapped his fingers. Then the couple laughed.

"Oh well," Cynthia cautiously placed her head on Ice's chest. "You know, I think guys with large slashing scars is kind-a attractive." He rolled his eyes.

"And I think chicks with long auburn hair and a thing for guys with scars is attractive," He replied.

"So were agree," She looked up. "I have a question."

"Shoot," He lied his head on hers.

"You mind filling me in on what you've been up to for the last, oh 10 years?" Cynthia had wanted to know since Star and told her not to worry but never got the change to ask.

"Well…first two years being miserable being away from you. Then I save Kincaid from a pack of ratatata, he said I had potential, and asked if I want to join Team Dim Sun. Since, at least I thought, I didn't have anything to live for, I joined." He paused.

"And then?" Cynthia encouraged.

"I worked my way up," Ice shrugged. "For five years, and then when Kincaid want to start a Trio of top admins, I was the first one chosen, then Heath and lastly Lavana."

"And?" Cynthia glanced up. Ice wasn't looking at her, but out the window with a faraway look in his eyes. "Ice?"

"Hmm?" He mused. "What?"

"Ice, you only got to year 6..."

"Sorry," Ice sighed. "It's just, from then, the Pokemon abuse charges come in to play."

"I don't need details," Cynthia muttered. "You can stop if you what, I'll get it out of you somehow."

"Somehow," Ice repeated. "What time did Snow say she'd be home?"

"As nice as you offer sounds, broken bones." Cynthia pushed away from his chest. "Remember, Doctor Sven's orders."

"Curse Doctor Sven and his orders."

1000 HOURS OF COMMUNITY SERVICE, AND SEVERAL HEAL BONES, LATER…

Snow leaned her back against the kitchen table and hand Ice two envelopes.

"For you," She said.

"The seals are open," Ice cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh, I took the liberty of censuring them," Snow smirked. "To make sure your not conspiring against us." Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"And am I?" Ice asked.

"Maybe not, Dad--I Mean Ice!" Snow snapped then turned and left the room. "I said Ice." Snow narrowed her eyes. "I did."

"Sure, you did," Cynthia peered over Ice's shoulder as He took out a postcard. The front of the card had a large fancy looking house with bulky woman with tan skin and yellow hair. And, in lavish looking clothing was, unmistakable, Heath. Ice smirked.

"Wow…" Cynthia said. "I would have never thought…" Ice flipped the card over, and in HUGE font it said. _Ice help me, my old good friend, please_! Ice glance at Cynthia who was shaking her head. He sat it aside and took the other. It was plain and just said, Moo-Moo Farm on a white background. It was from Lavana. _Ice you have to help me! They are making me shuck corn, and muck out pen and it horrible! Help, please, I am sorry I almost go you kill I…I'm running out of room…help! _

"May I?" She pinch the cards.

"Be my guest," Ice nodded and Cynthia chucked the Postcard in to the garbage. Cynthia went back over and whispered in his ear.

"So, are you going conspiring against us?"

"Well…I don't think I will," Ice muttered. "Ever."


End file.
